Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange
Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange is the twenty-eighth episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summary Dr. Stephen Strange's life changes after a car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he looks for healing, and hope, in a mysterious enclave. He quickly learns that the enclave is at the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying reality. Before long, Strange is forced to choose between his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence. But with some help from Mickey Mouse, Alexander Xanatos, Big Hero 6, and their friends, Doctor Strange, Wong, and the Ancient One are willing to stop Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Kaecilius, Dormammu, and Chernabog from ruling the entire dimensions in utter darkness. Plot Prologue/Traveling to the Marvel World/Kaecilius bargaining with Merlock The film begins at the Disney Kingdom, there was a huge disturbance at the Marvel World as Mickey Mouse gathered his friends along with Alexander Xanatos, and Big Hero 6. Meanwhile in Kathmandu, Nepal, a group of rogue sorcerers infiltrate the Kamar-Taj, an enclave that is known only to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. After beheading the librarian, the group's leader Kaecilius steals a forbidden ritual from a book owned by his former mentor, the Ancient One. As the Zealots escape through a portal to London, the Sorcerer Supreme traps them in a Mirror Dimension that is invisible to the public. She takes down several Zealots but fails to stop Kaecilius and his surviving followers from escaping with the ritual. Soon, Kaecilius came to Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, and their lackeys to make ready for Dormammu and Chernabog's return from their dimensions. Meeting Stephen Strange/A fine handy work/Knowing a good doctor when seeing one In New York City, Stephen Strange is an acclaimed doctor and neurosurgeon, but is also very arrogant and cares only for the wealth and success his talents bring. Just then, Mickey and his friends met Dr. Strange as they got well acquanted knowing a good doctor when they see one. Strange's tragic car accident/Medicine and Mania/The end of the doctor's career One night, as he travels to give a guest talk, he is involved in a car crash after diverting his attention from the road. Although he survives, his hands are badly injured, necessitating the insertion of metal pins into them. As a result, they continuously tremble, leaving Strange barely able to write his name, ending his career. His former lover and co-worker Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange is desperate to heal his injuries and harshly orders her to leave him alone. Then, Mickey was starting to hope that there's something he could do for the doctor. Making their way for Kathmandu/Searching for Kamar Taj/Meeting Karl Mordo After months trying experimental surgeries on his hands, using up all his money and resources, Mickey, his friends, and Strange seeks out Jonathan Pangborn, a paraplegic who mysteriously was able to walk again. Pangborn directs Strange to the secret compound Kamar-Taj, where he is taken in by another sorcerer under the Ancient One, Karl Amedeus Mordo. Then, Mickey and his friends vouch to support Strange for his own despairing sake. Approaching the Ancient One/Open your Eye/Offering Strange to learn sorcery The Ancient One shows Strange her power, revealing the Astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. Strange begs her to teach him, and she eventually agrees despite his arrogance, which reminds her of Kaecilius. Then, Mickey and his friends give their support to Strange while learning sorcery from the Ancient One. Teaching Doctor Strange the Mystic Arts/Meeting Wong/Discovering the Time Stone Strange begins his tutelage under the Ancient One and Mordo, and learns from the ancient books in the library which is now protected by the master Wong. It is explained that Earth is protected from other dimensions by a spell formed from three buildings called Sanctums, found in New York City, London, and Hong Kong. The task of the sorcerers is to protect the Sanctums, though Pangborn chose to forgo this responsibility in favor of channeling energy into walking again; Strange will have to decide between regaining the use of his hands and defending the world. Just then, Mickey discovered the Infinity Stone of Time as Wong allowed him to guard it and use it as wisely as he can. Preparing the darkest outcome/How to use a Sling Ring/Surrender With Merlock and Sheldgoose gathering their lackeys along with Kaecilius and his follower, they brought out the stolen pages to make ready for the darkest outcome of Dormammu and Chernabog. Back at Kamar Taj, Mickey and his friends witnessed Strange learning to use the Sling Ring from the Ancient One despite the damages on his hands. Beginning training for Infinite Danger/Mickey testing the Time Infinity Stone ????, ????. All of a sudden, Using the Eye of Agamotto/Learning the history of Dormammu and Chernabog ???, ???. An ambushing Sanctum Seige/The Cloak of Levitation chose Doctor Strange ???, ???. Max's sacrifice for Strange/Starting an Astral Battle/Saving Max's life ???, ???. The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life ???, ???. Getting help from the Manhattan Clan and some friends/Time to defend Hong Kong ???, ???. Mickey, Goliath, and Strange vs. Dormammu/Tricking Chernabog with a Bargain ???, ???. The battle has won once again/The Ancient One's huge debt/Karl Mordo's Epilogue ???, ??? ???. Score #??? #??? #??? #??? Trivia *??? Scenes #Prologue/Traveling to the Marvel World/Kaecilius bargaining with Merlock #Meeting Stephen Strange/A fine handy work/Knowing a good doctor when seeing one #Strange's tragic car accident/Medicine and Mania/The end of the doctor's career #Making their way for Kathmandu/Searching for Kamar Taj/Meeting Karl Mordo #Approaching the Ancient One/Open your Eye/Offering Strange to learn sorcery #Teaching Doctor Strange the Mystic Arts/Meeting Wong/Discovering the Time Stone #Preparing the darkest outcome/How to use a Sling Ring/Surrender #Beginning training for Infinite Danger/Mickey testing the Time Infinity Stone #Using the Eye of Agamotto/Learning the history of Dormammu and Chernabog #An ambushing Sanctum Seige/The Cloak of Levitation chose Doctor Strange #Max's sacrifice for Strange/Starting an Astral Battle/Saving Max's life #The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life #Getting help from the Manhattan Clan and some friends/Time to defend Hong Kong #Mickey, Goliath, and Strange vs. Dormammu/Tricking Chernabog with a Bargain #The battle has won once again/The Ancient One's huge debt/Karl Mordo's Epilogue Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225